Hydrogels are macromolecular networks swollen partially or to equilibrium with a suitable fluid, normally an aqueous fluid. Hydrogels can swell in water but do not dissolve. It is known that hydrogels are useful in a number of biomedical applications, including but not limited to wound and burns dressings, biomedical electrodes and skin adhesives, particularly because of their ability to donate and absorb fluid and hence maintain a moist but not wet environment.
There are, however, disadvantages with prior art wound dressings comprising hydrogel compositions in that the flexibility of the dressings can be poor. This is particularly evident when the hydrogel comprises a scrim material used to provide mechanical strength to the hydrogel. Typical scrim materials used comprise non-woven fibres. The scrim material can be within the hydrogel and or present as a support layer on which the hydrogel is formed.
Poor flexibility of the hydrogel can lead to difficulties in applying wound dressings to various parts of the body.
There is a need to provide wound dressings comprising hydrogels with improved flexibility, while still being able to provide the fluid handling and wound treatment properties of the prior art hydrogels.